Rand=.doc
Wiesz jak to jest, kiedy jest się studentem trzeciego roku? Gdy kończysz pisać licencjat? Jeśli nie to za parę lat się dowiesz, jeśli jesteś po studiach to wiesz o czym mówię, nieprzespane noce, szalone imprezy, zaliczenia na ostatnią chwilę… Sesje, poprawki, egzaminy, kolokwia, ćwiczenia i wykłady. Najlepszy okres w życiu. Ludzie spotykają swoją miłość… Czekaj, wezmę coś mocniejszego, Tobie też radzę. Tak, wiem, że śmierdzę bo od dwóch dni się nie kąpałem ani nie brałem prysznicu, nie zwracaj na to uwagi… Jestem, no byłem studentem informatyki i żałuję, że nie filozofii… nie wiesz jak bardzo żałuję, że nie filozofii… Może jednak od początku. Studia w Katowicach zacząłem trzy lata temu prawie. Informatyk, specjalista od sieci, temat mojej pracy to był zabezpieczenia i szyfrowanie. Był, bo zmieniam temat, nawet jeśli rok miałbym przesiedzieć. Tak, wiem, tamto mieszkanie koło uczelni było tanie i ładnie urządzone, jednak nie przypominaj mi nawet, że tam kiedykolwiek mieszkałem! Tak czy inaczej słyszałeś pewnie te historie o pokemonach, jakichś tajemniczych plikach, które to były straszne, przynosiły pecha, te historie są znane. Znane mi, jak i chyba każdemu. Coś jak legendy miejskie o aligatorach lub krokodylach w kanalizacji… Widzisz, zawsze interesowało mnie jedno. Jak rozumuje komputer? Jak to jest, że coś tak prostego i wolnego w porównaniu do naszego mózgu jest w stanie robić miliony operacji, które nam, z kartką i ołówkiem zajęłoby długie miesiące albo i lata. Komputer jest w stanie wyliczyć trajektorię lotu asteroidy w ciągu kilku sekund… My też, ale to nie zajmie kilka sekund, to zajmie o wiele dłużej. Wiesz o czym mówię? O czystej mocy obliczeniowej, która może zarówno szyfrować jak i odczytywać zakodowane wiadomości w ułamku sekund! Nie, nie będę zanudzał Ciebie teoriami i prawami, jakim cudem to działa, bo to nie jest kolejny wykład czy ćwiczenia, zresztą, ty studiujesz polonistykę, nie wiem, czy wiesz w ogóle co to jest algebra rozmyta… Nie ważne, mówię przecież! Teraz… Jak wspomniałem pasjonowałem się szyfrowaniem informacji i ich odczytywaniem. Naturalną koleją rzeczy, było to, iż podczas poszukiwania prawdy, poznania dokładnej zasady jak to działa musiałem sięgnąć dalej niż poczciwe google, które ty znasz, ja znam i nie zna chyba połowa Internetu, sądząc po pytaniach na forach. Do rzeczy jednak, bo znowu odbiegam od tematu! Zainstalowałem Tor, jeśli nie wiesz co to, to sprawdź... Tak czy inaczej dzięki temu… narzędziu mogłem wejść do tak zwanego głębokiego Internetu. Człowieku, tam jest coś jak allegro dla ludzi szukających narkotyków, chcących nająć morderców… tam jest WSZYSTKO! Sam sprzedawałem tam polubienia na facebooka… pięć tysięcy za trzydzieści złotych... Tak czy inaczej w końcu, pewnego dnia, a raczej wczesną nocą, gdy szukałem rozwiązania problemu i przeszukiwałem tego przeklętego Tora w poszukiwaniu pewnych, ważnych dla mnie informacji natrafiłem na jakąś dziwną stronę, która traktowała nie tylko o tym, czego potrzebowałem, ale też i o innych rzeczach. O czym? No na przykład o kosmitach, teorie spiskowe, nieskończonej energii wszechświata, generalnie o tym, że wszystko co elektryczne może czerpać prąd z powietrza, wiesz… Cała tona bzdur, ale nie to było najważniejsze. Musiałem skopiować sobie materiał do zapoznania się z nim, przeanalizowania, zrobienia doświadczenia i cóż… tekst skopiowałem do Worda i zapisałem, by później się nim zająć. Jak dobrze, że zawsze zapisuję różne rzeczy, skąd co brałem. Po przeszukaniu Internetu za dalszymi informacjami, gdzieś o drugiej poszedłem spać, wyłączając komputer. Następnego dnia, gdy wstałem zauważyłem, że mój laptop jest włączony, a przecież go wyłączyłem! W kawalerce mieszkam sam! Tak czy inaczej po sprawdzeniu komputera, zauważyłem, że ktoś stworzył mi plik…raczej zmienił nazwę z tej strony, co brałem te informacje, wiesz z bzdurami na 01110101 01101101 01110010 01111010 01100101 01110011 01111010. Nie zwróciłem na to uwagi, pomyślałem o wirusie. Gdy otworzyłem plik, w środku zauważyłem, że strona zawiera pełno kolorowych czerwonych liter, które układały się w słowo ”CzerownyJohny”. Wtedy sądziłem i wiedziałem, że to wirus. Szybki skan, jednak niczego nie wykrył, po ponownym rozruchu komputera zobaczyłem, że wszystko, było zapisane, każdy jeden plik 01110101 01101101 01110010 01111010 01100101 01110011 01111010 w ten sposób. Cała praca, wszystkie pliki, słowem wszystko mogłem stracić! Nie czekałem długo, cofnąłem ustawienia do poprzednich, działających i wiesz co? I nic to nie dało! Wszystkie rejestry były uszkodzone! Siedziałem, grzebałem, próbowałem przywrócić dane! Uratować chociaż skrawek pracy, nad którą tyle czasu ślęczałem! Przypadkiem odkryłem plik „Przywróć.exe”. Zdziwiło mnie to, szczerze mówiąc, bo gdy spojrzałem w plik miał on 0 bajtów. Za to gdy chciałem go edytować w kompilatorze i sprawdzić co to jest, okazało się, że zawiera w sobie tyle kodu, że powinien ważyć chyba terabajt, nawet mój dysk tyle nie ma! Zacząłem analizować ten kod. Powoli, systematycznie, linijka po linijce. Całość nabierała większego sensu, choć wyrażenia w nim zawarte czasem były bezsensowne, zmienne… nie słyszałem, żeby mogły takie zmiennie istnieć i nie wiem niby, jakim cudem kompilator nie wypluł komuś miliona błędów! Jednak nie to jest najgorsze… Szybko ustaliłem jakąś logikę w tym, zacząłem zauważać jakiś głębszy sens tego. Tak, jeżeli odczytywało się kod co piątą linijkę, że tak do uproszczenia to nazwę, zaczynało się klarować coś sensownego i co piąta linijka była poprawnym kodem… Pchany ciekawością, zacząłem kopiować co piątą linijkę do kompilatora na nowe zadanie. Kopiowałem jak szalony, po pięćdziesiątej linijce nawet nie patrzyłem, przeklejałem. Po całej dobie, udało uzyskać mi się bardzo długi kod, który skompilowałem do pliku z końcówką .exe Nazwałem go CoToJestDoCholery.exe i odpaliłem. Najpierw komputer wypluł jakieś informacje, później chyba wersję systemu i… znaki prawie jak w Matrixie! Całe kolumny, wiersze, widać było, że pracował! A ja patrzyłem jak zahipnotyzowany i w końcu, nie wiem kiedy, odpadłem… doba bez snu, zajęcie męczące człowieka… po prostu zasnąłem. Obudziłem się następnego dnia. Wiesz co było w tym wszystkim najgorsze? Nawet nie to, że bateria od laptopa była wyciągnięta i leżała obok komputera, a zasilanie nie było do niego podłączone… Nawet nie to, że spałem przed komputerem niedomyty, brudny… Tak, masz rację, moje oczy są dziwne, jakby mgliste ale to normalny objaw. Czego? Nie, nie jaskry, ani żadnej innej choroby... To objaw dwudniowego rozkładu, obumierania tkanek w martwym ciele... Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Opowiadania